


Four Minutes

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mpreg drabble. Originally posted on Tumblr December 6th 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Minutes

“Is it ready yet?” Kurt calls from where he’s sitting on the edge of their bed, legs swinging restlessly, balling his hands into fists and then un-balling them in a repetitive motion that suggests agitation, anticipation.

“It says four minutes, Kurt. It’s only been thirty seconds,” is the reply he gets from the bathroom. 

If he tilts his head at a certain angle, he can see Blaine pacing up and down the small space through the gap in the door, his too-long pyjama pants trailing after him. He watches him walk up and down, up and down, between the shower and the sink. It probably isn’t the best time for him to be admiring the shape of his husband’s ass in the aforementioned pyjama pants, but Kurt can’t help himself, watching the way the fabric stretches and pulls in all the right places.

“How long now?”

“Still two minutes and thirty seconds, Kurt,” Blaine calls back, his voice tinged with amusement. Kurt can imagine him rolling his eyes in faux-exasperation at Kurt’s impatience. But he has a very good reason to be, after all; you can’t blame him for being impatient in his current situation. 

Time seems to pass extremely s-l-o-w-l-y as he waits for Blaine to come out of the bathroom, to make the announcement, to deliver the news whether it be good or bad. 

Kurt is far too impatient for his own good.

“Thirty seconds!” Blaine calls out, and Kurt feels his heart start to race.  _This is it_. This is what they’ve been waiting for. Not just for the last four minutes, but for the last four  _months_ , maybe even longer. 

Then Blaine comes out of the bathroom, little white stick in hand. 

Kurt looks up expectantly, hoping, daring to hope, that the news is good.

Blaine rubs his free hand over his face, rubs at his eyes. A watery smile breaks across his face, and Kurt’s heart stops beating for a moment.

“I’m pregnant.”

Kurt doesn’t waste a second before launching himself off the bed and across the room, throwing his arms around Blaine - his beautiful, kind, amazing, loving, wonderful husband, Blaine - and holding him close, smelling the cinnamon-scented soap he always uses this time of year and feeling his tears drip into the collar of his shirt.

They’ve waited so long for this. And now it’s finally happening.

“We’re going to be a family,” Kurt chokes out.

“I love you so much,” Blaine says, simply, by way of reply.


End file.
